


Wealth

by JadeNightTheWriter



Series: Wings of Fire: the Villains’ Stories [3]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Scorpion Den, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: Growing up in the Scorpion Den is never easy. Particularly if you're an orphaned dragonet, more than fifty years before the War of SandWing Succession.Or, Vulture's story.
Relationships: n/a
Series: Wings of Fire: the Villains’ Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710496
Kudos: 11





	Wealth

**Author's Note:**

> My series says the story goes out in May. It's two days before the deadline. Oops. Maybe next time I should wait before starting four projects at the same time. Anyway, hope it's good.

_Act like you're the powerful one, one day you will be. One day all the treasure you want will be yours._

"Today, at midnight," the voice hissed. "She must be dead by then."

"And the payment," Vulture answered coldly, through the panel that separated him from customers.

Sandy claws slipped through the gap, dropping a sack of gold coins next to the dragonet. Vulture counted it greedily, then nodded.

"It shall be done."

The moon is hidden by thin wisps of cloud, as the dragonet crouches in the shadows. One of the advantages to being small meant he could hide in places his target wouldn't think to check. He was one of the most successful assassins in the Scorpion Den.

_Click, click,_ _click._ The sound of elegant talons, stepping lightly on the stone. A beat passes, and then a dragon emerges into the courtyard. She's adorned with a huge amount of treasure, and Vulture hisses softly, watching the glint. Necklaces draped over her neck, tiny clusters of amethyst dangling from her earrings. Sapphires and blue opals, twisted onto a golden chain and draped over her wings and torso.

He waits one second, two, and then leaps out of the shadows. The dragoness has no time to react before blood is pooling out of her neck, as she lies, dying, on the sandy cobblestones.

Vulture whisks the jewelry off of her, before the pool of blood can stain them scarlet. He gathers them in a bag and turns to leave. The dragon behind him lets out a wheeze.

"Wh...wh...who," she gasps. "Wh....why?"

"Father sent me to kill you," he answers. The dragon's eyes widen ever so slightly, as the remaining strength seeps away from her. "He never knew he was recruiting his own son."

Vulture leaves the courtyard, the sack of gold and jewels heavy in his talons. A while later, he emerges into a dark alley. He pushes in a brick, and turns the handle. The door swings open, and he steps inside. The room is small, with a high ceiling, and it's filled to the brim with treasure. Spoils of every dragon he's killed.

He settles the bag of jewels in a pile, and climbs onto his bed. The fabric is all extremely expensive, and many of the blankets are embroidered with gold thread. He curls up in his nest and chuckles softly to himself.

"Serves them right for abandoning me. I suppose I should go after father tomorrow. Oh dear, an assassin killing his client." Vulture laughs, and the sound reverberates off of the walls and ceiling, echoing back to him. "I'm sorry mother. But you had to die. And you gave me a marvelous haul of jewels so..." he sighs gustily.

"Check the shadows for your son, if you want to live longer in your next life."

You _are the_ _powerful one. All the treasure you want is yours._


End file.
